That sounds like a challenge
by bluebell-uk
Summary: Just a random thought, that would not leave me alone, what if Jack saw something he shouldn't  Im no good at summaries but please give it a go its my first Torchwood fic


**Title**: That sounds like a challenge!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Torchwood or anything you may recognise.

**Notes:** Hi all, firstly thank you for choosing to read this. This is my first attempt at a Torchwood fic so sorry if characters are out of character etc.

On with the story

"How many times does that make it?" Gwen asked Ianto, as she shifted her arms, to get a better hold around the quite muscular (she noted absently) chest Captain Jack Harkness as his had rested agains hers.

"I believe this is the third time this month, I can check my journal later my hands are rather busy at the moment" and they were he currently was holding Jack's ankles as they carried their temporaily dead boss and friend.

"Idiot, when is he going to realise I can look after myself..."

"As soon as _you_ realise I'm the immortal one around here." Jack smiled from her arms, "This is definatley one of the best places I've woke up in, quite comfy."

"Not even back for one minute and he's at it, good to have you back sir."

"Thanks Ianto, its good to be back" he winked at them

"Right, now your back, Ianto can you take him to Owen, I've got to go and take a shower" she asked, setting Jack on the floor and pulling what looked like purple slime out of her hair, "You just had to use the exploding one didn't you, eurgh alien guts" she finished wirling back to the main area.

"Well you look good in purple" Jack called after her, she smiled "Bet you would look even better in nothing though"

Tosh was already at her workstation running test on the lastest artifacte that came through the rift.

"Oh Tosh, remind me to pick up some bread, I used the last this morning" Gwen and Toshiko had moved in together after she and Rhys realised that yes they loved eachother but it was more as friends than partners.

"No problem" she replied giving a quick wave of her hand before going back to the artifact.

Gwen had made her way down to the showers, on her way grabbing her comm just in case. She piled her towel and clean clothes on the bench near her locker before turning the shower on and letting it run. Satisfied with the temperature she stripped and let the pounding water ease her muscles and wash away the dirt and slime of just another day at Torchwood.

She tipped her head back massaging her shampoo through her dark hair, _this is nice, just what I needed_"Arghh, shhhh that stings" she cried slamming her eyes shut. It was useless though the shampoo had already reached her eyes. She stood under the shower head and let the water wash the suds away, but her eye still stung.

Ripping back the shower curtain she blindly groped her way to the towel.

"Gwe.."

"Turn around!" she yelled at the male voice, pulling the towel to cover herself and doing just as she had ordered.

Wiping her eyes and holding the thankfully long towel in front of her body she turned, to see

"Jack, turn around"

"A little privacy please Jack"

"JACK!" she marched over to him, waving a hand in front of his blank eyes, "Come on Jack this isn't funny" she pushed lightly on his shoulder, and still no response.

"Oh great," she put her comm in her ear, "Ianto? Tosh? Anyone?" not sure why but she pulled her towel off and slung it over Jack's head and no response.

"Gwen did you forget your clothes again"

"Owen that was one time and no, I have my clothes"

"Whats up Gwen" "Yes" came her other team-mates voices

"I uh, think something is wrong with Jack"

"Jack? He's here in... wheres he gone"

"He's down here Ianto"

"If you were feeling the urge Gwen"

"Shut up Owen" came three voices,

"Right, so Jack's down there with you, why do you think something is wrong?" Tosh ever the logical one, straight to facts

"Well, he's just standing there, not moving or saying anything"

"That's rare but not unheard of. Should he be doing or saying someting?"

"Well, umm he caught me, coming out of the shower"

"So"

"Owen I mean just coming out of a _shower!"_

"You mean.."

"Yes, Captain Jack Harkness has just seen me completely naked!"

"Right, I'm on way"

"Thanks Yan, can you bring me an extra towel please"

"Okay? Do I want to know why"

"Mine is currently over Jack's head"

For the second time that day Gwen found herself carrying an unresponsive Jack with Ianto, this time Ianto was craddling Jacks chest whilst she was fighting a loosing battle to both hold Jack's ankles and keep her newly aquired towel from slipping.

"You know, he told me I would never get tired of following him, he never mentioned anything about carrying him"

"I offered to help Ianto but you said no" Owen voice came through her ear piece

"Yeah well, I thought that might be a little awkward, hang on I'm loosing me grip"

"GWEN!" Ianto shouted scewing his eyes shut,

"Sorry Ianto, the towel slipped, there you can look again"

Later that day the team was sitting in the board room listening to Jack tell them a very animated story about a bouncer and his bouncing techniques over Pizza.

"... and I've never looked at a bouncer the same way since"

"Speaking of looking at things, I guess that just leaves Tosh hey Gwennie" Owen smirked

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked looking round at a suddenly red faced Gwen and Ianto. Owen face though smirking was not giving anything away, Gwen and Ianto were looking anywhere but at each other, and Tosh seemed very interested in her pizza. _Interesting_

"No but Tosh has"

"Owen!" growled Gwen

"Oo sounds interesting do share" Jack focused on Owen as he retold the day's events.

_So he had seen Gwen naked and didn't do anything, that was not like him! He just froze? No witting remarks, no offers to help her towel off? But still that doesn't explain..._"Tosh? Anything you want you share?"

"N no" eveyone stared at her, there was a lot said in those few syllabules

"You mean"

"What do you think Owen, you know how small our house is, god knows you've been in it enough. Or do you just remember Tosh's bedroom. Accidents are bound to happen in a house that small"

The rest of the meal was ate in complete silence and as soon as they had finished eating everyone started moving back to their own work areas not looking at anyone else.

"Gwen, can I have a word" Jack asked walking over and closing the door before moving to stand in front of Gwen, he was close enough to feel her warm breath against his shirt. He reached out and started to lazily run his hand up and down her arm , "Gwen, I am the leader of this team, you know that means I need all the advantages of the team."

"Of course Jack" she replied trying to ignore his wandering hands and the trail of fire left in its wake.

"I'm glad you agree, so how about a refresher of what i missed" he smiled charmingly at her.

"Oh no Jack, the first time was an accident. If you want a 'refresher' you will have to work for it"

"Really! Now that sounds like a challenge" Gwen just smiled at him and walked back into the main Hub.

"And boy, do I love a challenge" Jack smirked plans running round his head as he walked back to his office.


End file.
